Talent Show Fright!
Talent Show Fright! is the fifth episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise The gang go to see Rocker-Doo perform in the talent show, The Z Factor. But when an evil ghoul attacks, the gang have to save Rocker from the evil phantom. Plot It is a bright midnight. The moon is out, the stars are out and the street lights are a bright blinding white colour. Everyone is walking about in town and are happy and jolly. Everyone has beaming eyes and are being friendly to their neighbours. Down the street is a massive theatre building and a long queue is formed outside. The sign on top of the building says 'The Z Factor'. Inside, one of the acts is getting ready. He is a young man with pale green eyes and a purple leather coat. He opens his wardrobe and inside is a phantom. The phantom has dark grey skin and a black moustache. He wears a long orange leather coat just like the mans but orange. "Charlie must win!" Bellows the phantom as he kidnaps the man. That night, the Mystery Machine is driving down the street. "I can't believe Rocker-Doo is finally going on The Z Factor!" Says Daphne. "I always knew that dog had talent" says Velma. "Roh boy!" Cries Scooby. "Like, I know you're excited Scoob, but just calm down" says Shaggy. "Rokay!" Says Scooby. "I know how you feel Scoob, I feel excited for your cousin Rocker too" says Fred. "Look, the theatre is just ahead" says Velma. So the gang arrive at the theatre and have to wait in the long line. "I haven't actually seen Rocker-Doo in years" says Fred. "Me neither!" Says Daphne. "Nor me" says Velma. Then Shaggy sees a statue of a skeleton. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. "You two chickens, it's only a statue!" Says Velma. "Oh!" They say. Scooby takes himself out of Shaggy's arms. The two laugh. "Jeepers! I worry about those guys" says Daphne. "Me too!" Says Velma. Soon the gang have reached the inside of the building. There they meet Rocker-Doo. He has dark grey fur, a pink Mohican and a red collar. "Hey guys!" Says Rocker. "Rello Rocker" says Scooby. Scooby-Doo and Rocker-Doo do a special handshake. "Like, hey Rocker" says Shaggy. "Oh Shag, bro!" Says Rocker. Rocker hugs Shaggy. "And Freddie!" Says Rocker. He high-fives Fred. "And how could I forget Velma?" Asks Rocker hugging her. Finally he comes over to Daphne. "Hey there Daph!" Says Rocker. He kisses Daphne on the hand. "Oh brother" says Velma. So Rocker orders the gang front row seats. They sit down and get ready for the first act. "Now, these are the finals with only three acts left, so now comes... Charlie!" Says the presentator. Charlie comes on stage. She is a teenage girl with bright red hair. Her boyfriend comes on too. "Hi, I'm Jake, you better vote for Charlie" he says walking off. Charlie sings and finally finishes her song. Everyone claps. The four judges press their big red buttons. The judges decide to give her four thumbs up. "Wasn't that great, here comes Jess" says the presentator. Jess sings her song and the judges vote three thumbs up. "And now, for the final act, put your hands together for, Rocker-Doo" says the presentator. Rocker comes on stage with an acoustic guitar and sits down on a chair. "Here comes the wind, here comes the light, everyday is a delight, here comes the moon, here comes the stars, with my guitar, I sing this song!" Sings Rocker. Everybody cheers. Rocker gets four thumbs up. "The next acts double battles will be in a moment" says the presentator. Suddenly, the phantom from earlier appears and kidnaps Rocker. "Rocker!" Cries Scooby. They vanish. "Jinkies!" Says Velma. "Well it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands" says Fred. Later, the gang is investigating in Rocker's VIP room. Fred finds a bit of pink hair dye on the floor. "Look!" Says Fred, "I've found some pink hair dye". "But Rocker has a pink Mohican" says Velma. "It looks like we've got our first clue" says Daphne. "Let's split up and look for clues, the girls and I will stay up here while, Scooby and Shaggy, you search the basement" says Fred. "Like, why do we have to search the creepiest place in the theatre?" Asks Shaggy. "Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Asks Velma. "Go on then!" Says Shaggy. Velma throws them a Scooby Snack each. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are searching the basement. "Like, what a creepy place!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. They hear a groaning sound. "Like, can you hear that Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. They look behind them and see the phantom. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. They run beginning the chase scene. The phantom chases Shaggy upstairs. Shaggy hides and the phantom runs past. The phantom chases Scooby through the basement. Scooby runs even faster ending the chase scene. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy meet up with the gang again. "Like, the phantom chased us!" Says Shaggy. "And while you were gone, we found another clue!" Says Velma. She holds up a photo with Charlie on and it says CHARLIE in capitals at the bottom. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. "I think I've got this mystery solved" says Velma. So the gang set a trap on the stage. Suddenly the phantom appears and Fred throws a net over it. Later, the Sheriff arrives. "Now it's time to see who you really are" says Fred as he takes off the mask. "Jake!" Says the gang. "As I suspected, I knew that he was suspicious from the very start, he just did it to scare away all of the other contestants so Charlie would win" says Velma. "But where are the other contestants?" Asks Shaggy. Velma opens a trap door on the stage and underneath are Rocker-Doo, Jess and the man from the beginning. "Oh, I get it now!" Says Daphne. "Me too!" Says Fred, "It was just all about Charlie". Charlie appears and slaps Jake on the face. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your pathetic dogs" says Jake. The Sheriff takes Jake away. Later, it is the singing battle and Rocker wins. Charlie handshakes Rocker. "Well done!" Says Charlie. Rocker smiles. "It all works out in the end!" Says Daphne. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *The Z Factor ** Notes/trivia *The Z Factor is a parody of the TV show, The X Factor. ** Quotes :"Well done!" - Charlie Home media *Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 2: Nightmares Category:DarthHill's Stuff